


The Man of Many Crafts

by Macabre16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre16/pseuds/Macabre16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a man being crafty with more than just women...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man of Many Crafts

There once was a man so handsome  
Who loved to have fun.  
One day he was framed and sent on the run.

The lady he'd seem was so lovely and sweet.  
She would have been one that you'd love to meet.

Her long yellow hair would twist and curl.  
Blue eyes, pink lips, a wonderful girl.

She'd been to his manor for dinner one night.  
The man did something that caused the girl fright.

A flash of silver flew as fast as he could.  
The lady fell down on the floor of red wood.

The wood grew redder, and wetter, too.  
'No one will notice', he thought. 'There can't be clue'.

The man was soon caught and sent off to court.  
He then gave the details of the shocking report.

"Before the murder, I felt a strong will  
come up in my heart of a yearning to kill."

"After she died, I mopped up the mess.  
I then disposed of and burned the red dress."

The man was sent to jail for his horrible deed,  
Locked up in his cell, he thought of his greed.

He body hadn't been wasted, no, not a bit.  
The man had made many things from it.

The lady's hair had made perfect harp strings,  
And braided together as ribbons and things.

Her lips had made a pull for the shade  
For the living room curtain that was recently made.

Her teeth made a necklace, more stunning than pearls.  
Sparkling and white are the teeth from sweet girls.

The lady's skin, so silky and pink,  
Made a blanket softer than the pelt of a mink.

The lady's organs, so tender and fine,  
Feasted upon and washed down with luxurious wine.

The man had been told by Mother Dearest,  
Whose spirit would always be nearest.

'Waste not, want not, and do make haste.  
Be quick and creative to perfect the taste.'


End file.
